Dua Hati
by Sho Mondlicht
Summary: Kalau sudah ngomongin soal Hati. Mau semonster apapun, sejenius apapun. Tapi, kalau berhadapan dengan cinta. Sepertinya tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan cinta, bahkan oleh waktu sekalipun. Dan yahh... walau harus melibatkan Erwin sebagai pakar cinta... Selanjutnya, siapa yang tau tentang kisah mereka?/ARMINXANNIE/AU/Happy Reading!


Seharusnya, ini menjadi kunjungan serta liburan sendiri bagi mereka.

Seharusnya…

**Story **** © Sho Mondlict**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © **** Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : Typo, Humor, Romance, Friendship, AU.**

**[Annie L. x Armin A.]**

.

.

.

Armin berdehem ringan, mengusir kecanggungan antar mereka. Membuat Christa yang kalem jadi sadar akan sesuatu. Ymir memutuskan untuk tak tau menahu soal ini, padahal biang keladi dari semua rencana kunjungan hari ini adalah ulahnya. Eren hanya memainkan tali tas yang ia sandang dengan canggung, mau tak mau Eren sepenuhnya yang memaksa _dia_ ikut. Armin juga tak tau menahu, kalau _dia _datang hari ini. Mikasa si jutek hanya menatap horror dengan kelakuan teman-temannya yang udah kaya anak kehilangan induk. Mikasa tau betul, kalau _dia _di paksa, bukan memaksa.

"Annie."

Annie yang hanya bersandar pada dinding stasiun, menoleh dengan muka datar. Tapi matanya jelas sekali ingin menghajar anak dokter terbaik di kota itu sekarang. Mikasa ingin bilang, kalau Eren tak salah, ini sepenuhnya rencana Ymir yang memang kurang kerjaan. Tapi, entah kenapa melihat tatapan Annie membuat lidahnya yang tajam bisa bungkam.

"Aku pulang."

"Heh?!"

Suara kaget tak terima itu datang dari Armin. Armin yang jadi sorotan, hanya gelagapan. Gelagapan bukan main, ia hanya meneguk susah payah air ludahnya yang terasa aneh di tenggorokannya sendiri. Ia gugup bukan main. Penyebabnya cuma satu. Annie seorang. Dan bukan hal aneh kalau ia bisa bersifat seperti demikian. Bagaimana pun, Armin tetaplah mantan pacar Annie.

Iya, mantan pacar.

"S-santai aja, K-kitakan tetap teman satu jurusan… dulu." ucap Christa berusaha menahan.

"Dulu." Annie menekan dalam kata itu, membuat Christa si mungil gemeteran, "Sekarang aku bukan anak didik _Sir._Erwin."

Aw.

Kalau lihat posisi mereka, mereka mirip seperti sedang mendiskusikan sebuah naskah. Sayangnya, kalau di bilang naskah untuk opera sabun, itu tak cocok. Mungkin naskah peperangan atau pembantaian lebih cocok.

"Loh, Annie?" suara baritone berat itu datang dari seorang lelaki yang tak asing. Eren bernapas lega melihat siapa yang datang. Dengan begini, Annie tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.

"Kalian lama. Reiner, Bertholdt." ucap Eren tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya. Annie hanya menatap lelaki bersurai cokelat itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Ternyata anak dokter ini licik. Bisa-bisanya, ia membawa duo sahabat yang memang 'paling bisa' bikin Annie tidak kemana-mana.

Merasa aura membunuh ditunjukkan untuknya, Eren berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia menarik pergelangan Mikasa sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendahului yang lain. "Kita pergi sekarang, yang lain sudah menunggu di rumah _Sir._Erwin."

'Aku selamat…" gumam Eren dalam hati.

.

.

Bukan hal aneh kalau Annie memiliki hasrat untuk menghajar Eren sekarang. Bagaimana pun, masa lalu adalah faktor utama kenapa anak atlet beladiri itu ingin sekali menghajar Eren. Annie tidak pernah sudi lagi berdekatan dengan makhluk pintar—salah Jenius seperti Armin. Sang mantan pacar itu, begitu membuatnya muak menghirup udara di kota yang sama. Tak akan ada yang aneh kalau kalian pada menyimpulkan kenapa bisa cewek dengan sifat laki seperti Annie bisa pacaran dengan cowok kemayu kaya Armin.

Ini terjadi, setahun lalu saat musim semi awal semester baru.

"_B-bagaimana ka-kalau aku menyukaimu?" _

Waktu itu, Annie salah menanggapi maksud Armin. Ia berfikir kalau lelaki Jenius di kampusnya itu suka dalam hal lain, dalam hal teman, bukan sebagai lawan jenis. Annie hanya menyanggupi maksud Armin, dia juga dengan datarnya bilang…

"_Aku juga menyukaimu." _

_See_, kesalah pahaman pun dimulai.

Tiga minggu setelahnya, kabar itu cepat tercium oleh penjuru kampus. Annie tak mengambil pusing gosip-gosip kelas rendah itu. Ia sudah kebal dengan gosip murahan yang sering sekali menyelipkan namanya. Memangnya ia salah apa? Kenapa begitu banyak orang rendahan yang suka sekali menggosip hal-hal fitnah tersebut kepadanya.

Yang lebih parah adalah, ketika semua orang mengatakan kalau ia dekat dengan Armin hanya untuk memanfaatkan otaknya yang encer, atau memaksanya agar selalu membuatkan tugas kuliah. Demi kepala botak rektor Pixiv, ia bahkan tak pernah berfikir itu sebelumnya, justru karena gosip murahan itu membuat Annie yang biasa saja awalnya, malah jadi kepengen manfaatin Armin.

Tapi tunggu, ia tak sejahat itu walau mukanya bertampang antagonis sejati.

Hubungan mereka cukup lama untuk sebuah kesalah pahaman. Armin menganggap Annie adalah pacarnya, pacar yang selalu ia sayangi dan cintai dengan tulus jiwa raga. Ia selalu ingin melindungi Annie apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, kebalikan. Annie selalu saja melindunginya. Misalnya dari hajaran masa anak lelaki yang syirik turun temurun untuk anak-anak jenius kaya dia, atau amukan para _fansgirl_ cabe yang tak terima, lelaki dengan muka anak bayi itu sudah punya pacar.

Lain Armin, lain pula dengan Annie. Annie malah menganggap Armin sebagai seorang sahabat yang memang harus di lindungi. Melihat betapa kemayunya Armin dalam menghadapi berbagai situasi, terkadang membuat Annie harus siap siaga untuk melindunginya layak seorang kakak yang sayang terhadap adik semata wayangnya, menganggap kalau ia adalah harta karun luar biasa yang diberikan sang pencipta.

Setelah enam bulan menjalin hubungan salah paham, Armin bukannya tidak pernah melakukan sebuah adegan pacaran. Ciuman selalu ia berikan, entah itu di pipi, kening, atau ya kau tau dimana, juga kadang godaan garing, atau apapun yang biasa di lakukan orang pacaran. Tapi Armin tetaplah manusia, ia juga merasa aneh saat Annie tak merespon atau membalas perilakunya. Atau sedikit saja merasa cemburu saat Armin berjalan dengan anak cewek lain selain dirinya.

Annie pemikirannya simple, kelewat simple.

Armin tidak ada jauh bedanya dengan cewek. Jadi mau dekat dengan cewek, bukan masalah. Karena alasan itu yang ia berikan kepada Armin, membuat Armin cengo bukan main.

"_Kita pacaran, kok kamu gitu?"_

Annie tertegun.

Pacaran?

"_Hah?"_

Armin mengejap melihat reaksi Annie,

"_Maksud kau kita pacaran, itu apa?"_ ucap Annie polos.

Armin bengong bukan main, _"J-jadi selama setengah tahun ini kamu anggap aku apa?"_ ucap Armin mulai mendramatisir. Annie jadi susah bedain Armin, dia cowok atau emang cewek beneran tapi salah tubuh.

Annie mengangkat bahu, _"Adek."_

_JEGYAAR!_

Armin merasakan sebuah petir menyambarnya tadi, ia hanya menatap Annie dengan tatapan mau nangis, "Ja-jadi… cuma aku yang selama ini anggap kamu pacar, tapi kamu malah anggap aku lain. Hanya seorang adek? Kamu…" mata Armin mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku…Aku…"

Annie yang melihatnya langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk. "Aku salah, atau gimana?"

Armin menggeleng, cukup. Air matanya udah ngalir gitu aja. Annie yang didekat Armin langsung meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Mampus. Bikin Armin nangis sama aja berurusan dengan para dekan. Annie nggak mau nilainya yang cuma pas-pasan di semester ini kembali merosot dan harus ngulang kelas lagi. Bisa-bisa di hajar dia sama Ayahnya.

Armin mengambil tasnnya, merapikan buku-buku tebalnya, dan menatap Annie. Matanya sudah berair membuat Annie panik bukan main. Armin, walau sakit hati tetap sayang Annie apapun yang terjadi, ia mengecup kening Annie singkat sebelum akhirnya pergi gitu aja. Meninggalkan Annie yang bengong.

Seminggu kemudian, Armin sama sekali tak menampakkan diri di kampus. Membuat Annie mau tak mau gigit jari. Gosip mulai menyebar dan menjadi trendi topik dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Annie makin sakit kepala, belum lagi UTS menyusul. Sialan. Kalau tau begini, Annie ikut scenario Armin saja.

Dua minggu setelahnya, gosip sialan itu masih menjadi trendi bahkan sempat akan di tayangkan di stasiun tivi swasta. Annie boleh bermuka datar bin tajam, tapi hatinya udah panik luar biasa apalagi ia sering di tatap tajam dengan beberapa dosen. Tapi, itu tak lama, sehari setelahnya Armin masuk dengan tampilan baru. Ia berubah total. Melihat Annie di ujung koridor kampus saja ia tak sudi. Annie tak mempermasalahkannya, asal Armin sudah membaik itu cukup. Ada perasaan lega tersendiri.

Hanya saja, kenapa Armin bisa jadi _playboy kambing. _Itu yang berhasil bikin Annie yang cuek jadi menoleh. Ia risih dengan sifat Armin yang malah seperti memancing emosi dengan cara menggoda cewek lain di depan Annie. Jadi tak heran, sorenya Armin sudah babak belur karena Annie bukan cewek yang suka menahan diri, walaupun itu dengan cowok kemayu yang menjadi pacar pertama hingga cinta pertamanya sekaligus.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal cinta, Annie itu sepertinya tidak tau kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Armin. Ia sering mendumel atau kadang membanting meja kalau melihat Armin dan anak-anak cewek di kelas mulai menebar aura menjijikkan. Ia memang menunjukkan rasa tak suka atau lebih tepatnya cemburu terang-terangan, membuat beberapa anak berfikir ia tak terima di putuskan Armin. Walau kenyataannya, Armin yang mewek.

Setelah UTS, Annie dengan bijak atau lebih tepatnya kekanakan. Kabur dari Armin dengan cara mengganti jadwal, dosen, secara membabi buta. Bahkan ia di ancam akan ngulang setahun—bahkan _Drop Out_ kalau ia berani mengubah jadwal dengan cara menghajar dekan akademik sekaligus. Ia tak perduli, ia sudah tak sudi lagi bertemu dengan lelaki itu walau ada meteor jatuh sekali pun. Kasihan sekali.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, Annie?" ucap Erwin dengan muka ramah.

Annie hanya berdeham, "Biasa saja."

Erwin ingin sekali tertawa mleihat mantan didikan di bawah naungannya itu akhirnya di pindahkan jurusan oleh rektor besar hanya karena menghajar dekannya sendiri. Bahkan ia sudah dianggap monster oleh para penghuni kampus. Tapi, Erwin paham betul, Annie adalah tipekal gadis terang-terangan yang kalau sudah terpancing. Dan ia juga sangat paham, Annie masih bingung dengan dirinya yang mudah tersulut emosi kalau berhubungan dengan Armin.

Ia jatuh cinta, tapi ia tak tau cinta itu apa.

"Baiklah, aku sangat merindukan orang kalem di kelasku." kali ini Erwin tak bohong, Annie adalah mahasiswa terkalem di kelasnya, ia tak akan bicara walau sudah di paksa sekaligus. Akademiknya baik, sangat baik malah. Ia bisa saja menjadi mahasiswa terpandai kalau saja sifatnya tak dingin seperti itu.

Annie tak menanggapi perkataan Erwin. Ia hanya membuang muka malas ke luar jendela. Seandainya ia tau kalau mata Armin tak lepas darinya sejak dari stasiun hingga sekarang.

Setelah hampir dua jam mengobrol tanpa batas dengan dosen Ilmu Komunikasi itu, akhirnya mereka pamit pulang. Mereka tak mau ketinggalan kereta, dan kena omelan karena pulang telat. Sebelum pamit Erwin menyuruh Annie dan Armin tetap tinggal sebentar. Yang lain hanya memaklumi, mungkin sudah waktunya mereka di berikan pencerahan.

"Ada apa, _Sir_?" tanya Armin.

Erwin tersenyum, "Armin, Jika kamu tau satu hal tentang hati. Harusnya kamu tau satu hal tentang bagaimana menjaga perasaan."

Armin tak bisa mengelak kalau ia kaget bukan main, Annie yang mendengarnya hanya menaikkan alis. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku…"

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar Armin." Annie hanya menatap dosen itu dengan pandangan tak bertanya. Itu doang?

Setelah Armin keluar, Erwin mengalihkan fokusnya ke Annie. Annie hanya menatap dosen yang dulu hampir di hajarnya itu dengan tatapan datar tapi matanya tak berbohong kalau ia penasaran dari apa yang di katakannya untuk Armin.

"Annie. Banyak orang ingin melupakan masa lalu dengan cara mereka sendiri, tapi sedikit orang yang belajar dari masa lalu." Erwin tersenyum, Annie yang awalnya tak mengerti akhirnya menghela napas mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku sudah menyerah, dan ingin mengabaikan."

"Kenapa kau ingin menyerah kalau kau masih bisa mempertahankannya?"

Annie diam.

"Dia sudah punya pacar, _Sir_." Erwin mengangkat alisnya, "Lagi pula, aku sudah _move on._" ucap Annie pelan menyerupai bisikan. Namun cukup terdengar keras di ruangan serba putih itu.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Erwin polos.

Annie hanya menghela napas, "Aku tidak mau jadi orang bodoh yang hanya mengharapkan cinta itu kembali."

Erwin menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk, ia mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yang bagus. "Dalam kamus orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tak ada kata bego, bodoh, dan tolol, yang ia tahu hanya berkorban. Itu saja. Dan kurasa, melihat perkembanganmu selama satu tahun belakangan ini, itu cukup."

Annie tersenyum, Ia paham.

.

.

"Kalian dimana? Jangan seenaknya pulang tanpa memberi tahu terlebih dahulu!" kali ini Armin hanya mencak-mencak, ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalan sekaligus panik saat tau ia dan Annie di tinggal begitu saja.

"_Ah.. maafkan kami Armin, kami terlalu asik tadi. Hinga tidak ingat kalian masih tertinggal." _

Armin mendecih keras, Ia mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dalam posisi membelakangi Annie yang tengah ateng duduk di kursi taman yang berada di samping Rumah Sakit membuat ia jauh lebih canggung. Apalagi dengan nasehat dosen tak jelas tadi. Dari dosen Ilmu Komunikasi kenapa pula nyasar jadi pakar cinta?

"Aku baru tau, kau bisa mendecih."

Armin menoleh, ia menatap Annie yang hanya memainkan _smartphone_-nya santai. Armin mulai mengutuk kenapa bisa-bisanya anak ini begitu santai setelah di sindir abis-abisan tadi. Armin hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan jengkel, Annie balik menatap Armin, mata biru mereka beradu. Tapi, Armin kalah. Ia membuang muka. Membuat Annie mendengus geli.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Annie dengan nada datar.

Armin yang membuang muka hanya bergumam tak jelas. Ia jelas sangat marah, emosinya yang di tata sedemikian rapi langsung berantakan. Ia marah pada Eren sahabatnya yang mengkhianati dirinya agar tak membawa Annie. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena hal-hal menyangkut Annie tak bisa ia kontrol.

"Aku tidak tahu cara mengungkapkan melalui tindakan kalau aku sayang padamu, tafsiranmu selalu beda, lebih mirip kasih sayang seorang adik terhadap kakaknya, dan aku malah selalu salah karena tak peka. Maaf ya."

Armin mengejap, "Eh?"

Mengejap untuk kesekian kali, meyakinkan diri tentang apa yang di dengarnya.

Ia tak salah dengarkan?

"Kadang aku ingin menjadi awan diatas sana. Ketika kenyataan tak lagi seindah impian. Dan ketika engkau tak lagi mengharapkan." Annie menatap Armin lembut, "Aku hilang tanpa pandangan berarti. Menyusuri jejak rasa yang pernah kau tinggalkan."

_Tes…_

_Tes… tes…_

"A-annie."

Annie hanya tertawa saat melihat muka Armin yang sudah basah, Annie mendekati Armin. "Aku anggap tangisanmu ini jawaban kalau kau masih menyukaiku ya?"

Armin sesegukkan bukan main. Ia meraih Annie dalam dekapannya, membawanya kedalam pelukan erat. Sudah berapa lama ia ingin memeluk Annie. Annie hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Armin yang masih gemetar karena menangis. Annie jadi gak salah kalau ia sempat menganggap Armin cewek tapi salah tubuh.

Dasar _shota_.

Seharusnya dengan ini, ada satu petikan nasehat...

...atau tidak sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

"ARMIN! SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU KATAKAN! JANGAN MENGACAUKAN TUGAS PROPOSALKU!" ucap Annie dengan suara nyaring, Ia meremas bahu Armin kuat. Ingin sekali rasanya menghancurkan muka bayi milik pacarnya itu sekarang juga. Ia tak tau betapa Annie sangat frustasi dengan tugas dari si dosen bodoh nan _killer _ itu. Ia bahkan tak tidur selama hampir lima hari hanya untuk membuat tugas yang lebaynya harus di ketik dan harus menggunakan imajinasi ekstra. Dan sekarang, filenya langsung hancur bin aneh karena ulah satu makhluk yang… yang… GAHHH! Terkutuk!

"E-eh aku tidak tau kalau itu tugas proposal, aku pikir itu hanya _copypaste_ dari Inter—" gleg. "MAAF! AKU TAK SENGAJA! SUNGGUH!" kali ini Armin yang bersuara nyaring, dan dengan muka memelas. Ia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan erat, menatap Annie yang sudah menahan muka murkanya.

Annie menghela napas, ia menatap Armin yang hanya menutup mata sambil memohon ampun. Annie membanting punggungnya di sofa dengan keras, Armin dengan muka takut-takut menatap Annie yang menatap lurus ke depan layar laptopnya.

Ah… Armin baru sadar betapa kacaunya pacarnya ini. kelihatan dari mukanya yang lelah, dan kantung matanya yang mulai menghitam. Armin tau betapa marahnya Annie kalau di deskripsikan kata-kata mungkin terlihat seperti pembantaian secara tragis, tapi Annie menahan emosinya. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah atau mungkin juga karena ia tak ingin membuat Armin kecewa atau sakit hati atau apapun itu.

Ah…

Betapa Armin sangat beruntung…

"Annie." panggil Armin lembut.

"Hn." Annie masih fokus pada layar laptopnya.

"Lihat sini dong."

Annie menghela napas pasrah ia menoleh, dan…

_Cup!_

Sebuah ciuman—atau lebih tepatnya pangutan di bibir cukup membuat Annie kaget bukan main. Hampir tiga menit sebelum akhirnya Armin melepas pangutannya. Mereka saling bertatapan, Annie menaikkan alisnya bingung. Dan Armin hanya tersenyum merekah.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

_Mau semonster apapun, sejenius apapun._

_tapi kalau berhadapan dengan cinta. _

_Sepertinya tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan cinta, bahkan oleh waktu sekalipun._

**.**

**.**

**FIN _(again)_  
**

**.**

**.**

Inner : Kalau di pikir-pikir. Ini plotnya acak aduk ya. tapi emang kehabisan plot di bagian terakhir sih. Sejujurnya, ini mau di bikin humor/parody saja. Tapi sayang banget sama ini pairing. Makanya nggak jadi, nyempilin romance gitu deh. #alesan

Kebayang gak, kalau Erwin si muka serem nan smeksy itu jadi pakar cinta? Aw.

Selanjutnya, Kritik dan Saran silahkan keluarkan di Review ya.

Terima Kasih!

Sho, 04 Agustus 2014.


End file.
